


Lightly Stabbed

by Every_Version_Of_Me



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stabbing, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Version_Of_Me/pseuds/Every_Version_Of_Me
Summary: Buck gets stabbed and takes the time to call Eddie to tell him he can't make it to dinner.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 62
Kudos: 943





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Lightly Stabbed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265937) by [Alex_Kollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins), [Lacessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacessa/pseuds/Lacessa)



> Please be kind I'm sensitive! Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistake English isn't my first language.

When Buck heard a sound from behind the restaurant where just just got take out for dinner tonight, he isn't expecting to find what he finds there. 

There's a man, he's built, probably taller than him, but its hard to say from where he stand. The man is definitely larger than him tho, Buck can see it clearly. There's a girl that must be about 5'6" and maybe 140 lbs, the man is hovering over her with a knife in hand. She's sobbing, trying to keep silent, probably an order from the guy. Buck just does what he thinks is right and calls out. 

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?" He says loudly. The girl cries in relief and once the attention of the man is not on her, she struggles, trying to get out of his grip. Buck let's the take out fall to the ground and runs to help her, worried she's going to get killed. Buck succeeds in getting the upper hand for a second and it's all it takes for her to run for her life and really, Buck is glad for her, but he really hope she's calling 911 for his benefits. 

It's not even a minute later when he finds himself with a knife in the lower part of his abdomen. The guy seems to think 'oh shit' before running out of there. Again Buck finds himself wishing someone called 911, but to be sure, he gets his phone out and calls himself. 

_______ 

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator says down the line. 

"Hi, this is Evan Buckley, I'd like to report an rape attempt and also I've been stabbed, by the same guy." He says calmly, it hurts, but he's had worst. 

"I'm sending police and EMT your way. It should be about 3 minutes." He says and Buck hums. 

"Okay thank you, I'll hang up now, I have another call to do." He says his voice a bit strained, the adrenaline cursing through his body is helping. 

"You really should stay-" but Buck hangs up, he need to call Eddie. So he does just that, composing the number, it rings twice before he hears Christopher answer. 

"Buck!" He says loudly. 

"Hey Buddy, how are you doing?" He says, he can't be rude to Christopher, it's just a rule. 

"I'm good, when are you coming?" 

"Well, I need to talk to your dad about that, can you pass him the phone?" He says softly. 

"Yeah, okay." Chris says, Buck hears shuffling over the phone and then Eddie's voice. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, a bit worried. 

"Oh, I just can't make it tonight, something came up." He says, almost snorting at his own words. 

"What? What do you mean 'something came up'?" Eddie asked annoyed. 

"Well I've been lightly stabbed." Buck says, amused. He wonders if he should be worried that he feels like laughing.

"You've been WHAT?" Eddie says, now worried. 

"It's fine, the ambulance is coming, I'm fine." He says, laughing. 

"Are you joking?" He says, unsure. 

"No I'm serious I have a knife in my lower abdomen." He says, amused. 

"You're going into shock then. No one laugh when they get... a cut." Eddie says, pausing in his sentence, probably to not worry Christopher. Buck hears the sirens and sees the flash of lights. 

"I'm fine, Eddie. The ambulance is here I'll-" 

"You put me on speaker and you stay on the phone you-... Pendejo." He says, sternly. "I swear to god I'll end you myself if you hang up on me." He adds, quieter. 

"Alright, alright. Calm down." He says, walking slowly toward the ambulance, stabilising the knife the best he can. 

Once there, the EMTs looks at him and then frowns. 

"What the hell are you doing up?" The first one says and Buck shrugs. 

"I'm fine it's not-" 

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN EVAN BUCKLEY?" can be heard coming from his phone and he smiles fondly. 

"It's not as bad as it sounds, I said I've been lightly stabbed, Eddie." He says, smiling up at the pair in front of him.

They both rushes to him, checking the knife and the wound, then the rest of his body for other injuries, not much, little cuts and bruises, it's all superficial. Except the knife. 

"It's definitely not a light stab, the knife is just stopping the blood. It's quite deep." The paramedic says, not helping Buck's case. He glares at him, as if to say: 'can't you read the room, I'm trying to keep him calm not make him angry and worried' 

"We need to get you to lie down now before adrenaline stops rushing in your veins." The other says. 

"Alright, alright, I'm sitting god damn." He grumbles, Eddie is swearing in Spanish on the phone. 

"Where are you taking him?" He asks, shuffling can be heard and then soft voices.

"LA Community Hospital." He says. 

"We're going to join you there, then." 

"Maybe it's better if you hang up with your boyfriend." The man says, arching a brow, as if to says, 'This might hurt and be traumatizing for him.' 

"No. He stays on the freaking phone." Eddie growls from the phone. 

"You heard the man, he's not my boyfriend, by the way. At least not yet, but I'm hoping he'll take pity on me and kiss me tonight." He says cheekily. 

"Oh god, Evan, shut up." Eddie says, exasperated. 

"Buck!" A little voice says, just as Buck groans because of a nasty bump in the road. 

"Hey Christopher! How are you doing, Buddy?" He says, smiling fondly. 

"I'm scared. Dad says we're going to the hospital." 

"Oh, Buddy I'm going to be fine, alright?" He says softly.

"Okay, you promise?" He asks in his little voice. 

"I promise." He says, while the paramedic gives him a mild glare. "We can even get ice cream tomorrow cause I missed dinner." He says, arching a brow at the guy. 

"Cool!" Then Christopher says something else, but the pain is starting to kick in and he misses the question. 

"What?" He asks. 

"What happened? Daddy said you had a nasty cut." 

"Oh... uh." He tries to focus for a minute, try to think of a good explanation and frankly, his stomach is starting to burn quite a lot. "There was a bad man, he wanted to... do a really really bad thing and when I stopped him, I cut myself." He says, closing his eyes so he can't see the paramedic judge him. 

"Evan? Hey, Christopher right?" The paramedic says. 

"Yes." 

"I'm taking care of Ev- of Buck here and he seems really tired, how about you talk to him when you get to the hospital?" He says, checking the vitals carefully. 

"Okay. I love you Buck." The small voice says over the phone. 

"Love you too, Bud." Buck says, smiling softly, still with his eyes closed. 

"Okay I'm going to hang up now, you will be able to talk to him soon." The man says before hanging up. 

"Do you think I'll get a kiss?" He says, slurring a bit. 

"Oh yeah, man. You definitely will get a kiss, so don't fall asleep, alright?" 

"Fine." He mumbles. 

Once they finally stop and gets out Buck sighs in relief. 

Buck knows exactly when Eddie arrives. Hears him talk loudly to a nurse. Buck already passed a scan and an x-ray, it's not that deep, just a quick surgery, he's waiting for a room to get surgery. About 5 seconds after, Eddie is rushing in, Christopher in his arms, eyes closed. 

"Hey, Eddie." There's a sheet over the knife and wound, he smiles a bit. "It's fine, I have a little surgery and then I'm going to be fine." 

"Okay." 

It takes about 2 hours for Buck to be out of surgery and half a hour to wake up. When he does, Eddie is sitting beside him, Christopher sleeping in the bed next him. 

"Hey." Eddie says as soon as Buck opens his eyes, getting the cup of water for him. 

"Hey, how are you doing?" Buck asks, smiling. 

"I can't believe you're asking me that. I'm good, surgery went well, the police have some questions for you, but it can wait." 

"Do i deserve a kiss now?" Buck asks, smirking. 

"You're an idiot. Didn't have to get stabbed to get a kiss. You and your hero complex." Eddie says leaning down and pressing a kiss to Buck's mouth. 

"It's a cool story. We can be the couple with a kickass story of how we got together." Buck says, chucking, then wincing in pain. 

"Yeah, I guess we do, boyfriend." Eddie says, hands hovering over Buck, wanting to help and heal, but not being able too. 

"Oooh, boyfriend?" He says smiling at Eddie, then he continues. "It will be sore for a while, but I'm fine, Eddie." 

Eddie smiles back. 

"Yeah, boyfriend." Eddie nods. "Okay, I'll let you sleep, but I'll be here in the morning when visiting hours comes alright?" 

"Alright, love you Eddie." 

"I love you too, Buck." Eddie says, kissing him once more. "No more getting stabbed, okay?" 

"Yeah, okay." Buck says, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a lot of reactions for this fic and I suddenly felt the need to write a conclusion of their little happy and ridiculous life. So, let this crack make your day better I guess? 
> 
> I'm sensitive, don't leave mean comment please, English isn't my first language, be kind and enjoy!

They're on a call, Bobby has been calling them out for the past 30 seconds and they are running out the building, trying to avoid every obstacles as fast as they can as part of the ceiling falls on them. Adrenaline is rushing through their veins, Buck is just happy that Eddie is in front of him so he can keep an eye on him. He feels something poke him in the shoulder and winces, but continues running, pushing Eddie in front of him to make him hurry up. They get out of the building just in time and he sighs in relief. 

Finally. 

He bends down, hands on his knees, panting, when he is finally out of the way of the collapsing building. He sees Eddie is panting a little to his left and when he goes to get up again, he feels something burning his left shoulder. Hen is looking at him with wide eyes.

He turns his head slowly to check what's wrong only to see a piece of wood sticking out of his shoulder. 

"Uh... I think you got stabbed in the back." She says slowly.

"Crap. This is it. I'm going to die." He says and Hen stares at him for a second before checking it out with wide eye. 

"It's not deep, mostly superficial, just going to need to sew it up, you're not dyi-" 

"EVAN BUCKLEY." 

"I'm hurt, you can't harm me, it's A RULE!" He squeaks out when he hears Eddie's annoyed tone. 

"I swear to god, how do you always end up with something sticking out of you. You're going to be the death of me. I'm getting grey hair here." He says, getting closer and almost pushing Hen out of the way to see his shoulder and taking the isotonic saline out of her hands and cleaning around the wound and then pulling the piece of wood out gently once it's clear that there's no further damage. He pours out more saline on the wound and bandage it once he deems it clean enough, a scowl still on his face. 

Buck tries to smile at him innocently, but Eddie just squints at him. 

"Can I still get a kiss? You know cause I'm hurt?" Buck says, making puppy dog eyes at Eddie. 

He hears Hen and Chim snort from their place and Eddie seems in a hard battle with himself, annoyance and adoration at war, he even fight the smile that is trying to make his place on his face, but after a minute he sighs and gives up. 

"I really shouldn't reward your stupid ass." Eddie tells him, before pressing his lips to Buck's softly. "You suck." 

"I didn't hear any complaint from you wh-" Eddie's hand on his mouth stops him from finishing his sentence, but Eddie can feel the smirk under his hand. 

"You should sleep with one eye open tonight, I might accidentally smother you with your pillow." Eddie says while he guides Buck toward the back of the ambulance. 

"Suuuure, you love me too much for that." He says with his stupid innocent expression and Eddie sighs, exasperated. 

"Yeah, I do. It's a problem that's getting out of hands." He says smiling a bit as Hen closes the door behind them. 

"You two are so annoying, shouldn't you be done with your honeymoon phase?" She says teasing. "You guys have been together for what? A year? A year and a half?" She says smiling. 

"A bit more than a year and a half!" Buck says proudly, while Eddie is busy getting a small dose of pain med in him. 

"Stop moving so much." Eddie tells him in a clear warning that he's worried and won't hesitate to knock him out. 

"I'm okay, I don't even feel anything!" He reassures.

"That's cause you're high on adrenaline and pain med." He says, checking the wound again. "Also, didn't we agree on no more stabbing?" He says, arching a brow. 

"It's not my fault this time!" Buck says pouting. 

"You saying it was the first time?" Eddie says, squinting. 

"C'mon, you would've done the same thing!" Buck says, exaggerating his sad puppy face. 

"That we will never know. I'm glad you're okay." He finally says and takes his face between his hands and gives him a sweet kiss on the lips. 

"Hey, no funny business behind!" Hen says, giggling. 

When Buck moves to make a rude gesture toward Hen, he winces and Eddie stares at him and checks the wound again. 

"It's okay, just sensible, it's burning a bit." He says softly. 

"You want me to increase the dose of pain med?" Eddie asks, concerned.

"It's fine." Buck says smiling softly. "I love you, you know?" He says, his voice a bit slurred around the edges.

"Oh, yeah I see the drug just hit." Eddie says smirking. "I love you too." He says smiling stupidly. 

"It's not the drug. I always want to tell you I love you. I just think you'd find it annoying if I just kept telling I love you each times you do something." He says, but the slurring is definitely worsening. 

"Yeah, yeah. You're being quite adorable here, I'm feeling really loved." 

"Hey Eddie?" 

"Yeah?" 

"When are we going to get married?" 

Hen can be heard cracking up in front and Eddie stares at Buck, mouth opening and closing. 

"Uh... I don't know? I feel like now is not the best time to talk about it." Eddie says, biting his lip, just to be sure that he doesn't blurts out something like 'right the fuck now if you want.'

"Why not?" 

"Cause you're not sober." He says when they finally stop and rolls Buck in the hospital. 

"Okaaaay, then." Buck tells him with a small smile. 

________

It doesn't take long for Buck to be out and while they put his arm in a soft cast, it's just to make sure he doesn't tear up the points. He smiles as soon as he sees Eddie and Eddie kind of want to just drop on one knee and propose to him right here in the waiting room of the hospital. Or anytime Buck smiles. Or breathes. 

He bites his lips and gently pulls Buck into a hug, careful of his injury, instead. 

In the night, Buck wakes up with the blatant realisation that he asked Eddie when they were going to get married. It takes him 4 hours to fall back asleep. 

The next morning, as soon as Eddie wakes up, Buck is on him. 

"I'm so sorry, I don't even know if you want to get married, I don't know why I asked that yesterday. Not that I don't want to marry you, I do, but I shouldn't have blurted that out and we should have a discussion about if you're ready and I'm sorry I am so stupid." He can't stop talking, words vomit just spewing out of his mouth and Eddie looks mildly amused and mildly concerned for his mental health. 

"Hey, Evan. It's fine. Are you ready? Is getting married really something you're considering?" Eddie asks.

"Yes. Getting married with you is something I want." Buck says smiling goofily.

"Good." Eddie says, taking a pause.

"Yeah." Buck says, biting his lips nervously.

"Hey, Buck?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Wait, I was going to half-ass this, I'm going to make this a bit better." Eddie says, while sitting up and turning around so he's on both knees before he finally rises one up and tries to find his balance. 

"Evan Buckley, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Eddie asks, biting his bottom lip. 

"Jesus fucking Christ. Yes." 

"Yeah?" Eddie asks smiling widely. 

"Fuck yes." Buck says grinning. 

Eddie let's himself fall down on the bed and giggles while he's trying to stop smiling long enough to kiss Buck properly. 

"This morning just started amazingly." Buck says. 

"Well, I almost told you yesterday." He says, laughing at himself. "When you asked when we were going to get married, I almost told you that we could get married whenever you wanted, but I felt like telling you this while you weren't all there felt wrong." Eddie explains. 

"We're getting married." Buck says, smiles so wide Eddie was worried his face might split in two, but all things considered, his face might have a similar smile on it. 

"That we are." Eddie says giddy. 

"How about we don't wait till I get stabbed by something to really get married?" 

"That is a good idea." 

"Hey... do you think... would you mind if, if I started to gather paperwork to adopt Chris?" Buck asked, clearly nervous. 

"Would I mind? I absolutely, one hundred percent, would not mind. I think you should gather all the necessary paperwork and I will gladly fill them with you and I'm sure, without a single doubt, that Christopher would be the happiest little boy to know that you want to adopt him." He said, smiling softly. 

"You think so?" 

"Yes." 

______

Turns out, Christopher really is excited about Buck wanting to adopt him if the happy squeal he lets out when Buck talk to him about it is any thing to go on. He also hugs Buck as hard as he can and if there's a single tear that escape his eye and falls on his cheeks while he observes his boys being the happiest he ever saw them no one else but Eddie needed to know that. Buck is crying freely, happiness radiating out of him, his cheeks full of happy tears. 

______

So if three months later, they're standing under an arch behind Athena and Bobby's place, giving each other a ring, promising each other to love the other with all they are for the rest of their life and that after they kiss, Christopher comes join them to sign all the paperwork at the same time, it wasn't because Buck got stabbed a third times, but because they planned it with care.


End file.
